


Somewhere safe

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron lost the mother of his daughter during her birth and raises Baby Sophie with Richard. He meets someone new and everything works out, but his new love isn’t as nice as he thought. Taron gets out of that relationship with Richard’s help and realizes he was where he always belonged.
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 10





	Somewhere safe

**Author's Note:**

> Taron remains silent. “I… Richard, can I let her stay with you?”
> 
> “No.,” he says firmly.
> 
> Taron pulls back and looks at him hurt and a bit shocked. “I thought you’d help me,” he whispers. Could Richard turn against him now too?
> 
> “Which is what I’m doing. Sophie can stay but only if her dad stays too,” he says. “She needs you.”
> 
> “She’s better off without me.” he insists.

Taron shivers, hand-pressed onto his mouth as he tries to stifle his cries. He knows he has to keep it down, his girlfriend being next door. Girlfriend… Why the hell did he do that to himself?

Two years ago should’ve been a beautiful, happy day. The birth of his daughter Sophie. He should’ve been happy, should’ve taken his girlfriend Sarah back home and they should’ve been a happy family. But Sarah died after Sophie’s birth and Taron remembers how heartbroken he was as he held his daughter in his arms letting Sarah choose the name. She asked him to take care of her, to protect their little princess. But Taron failed. He failed miserably and broke his promise.

He had been lonely, caring for his daughter with his best friend, Richard, helped and pushed away all his sadness about the loss of his girlfriend. When Taron met Lara it clicked and they became a couple quite quick. She seemed nice, loving, and caring. Oh, how wrong he was.

Lara would act awful sometimes. She was mean to him, her touch was rough, her voice firm and if she wanted him she did. Taron accepted it, thinking it was what he deserved, failing to save the mother of his child. But Lara recently started to treat his daughter not as well as she used to. And that broke his heart.

He takes a deep breath stepping out of the shower and quickly dries off and dresses up. He cleans the bathroom and makes his way out when he hears his daughter whining in her room.

As he steps in he sees his girlfriend brushing her hair. Nothing unusual if she wouldn’t be that rough and pulling at her hair. “Lara, stop.” he tries softly… her brown eyes watch him coldly.

“I’m just brushing her hair,” she says annoyed and pulls again.

Taron sees the tears in his daughter’s eyes. “You’re hurting her,” he says and comes over as she pulls again, making tears fall down Sohpie’s cheeks. “Stop it now, I mean it. You’ll hurt her,” he says firmly.

She snorts and gets up. “Yeah, typical of you to show me I’m nothing like your perfect baby’s real mother.” she spits out.

Taron frowns and starts speaking “I never-.”

“Just shut up.” she hisses and throws the hairbrush straight in his face.

Taron sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes tearing up involuntarily, as the hairbrush hits his nose hard. “Oh fuck off.” his voice cracks a little as she walks out and he makes his way over to his crying two-year-old. He never mentioned Sarah in front of Lara. That wouldn’t be right. But Lara was good at making him feel like he did something wrong. He picks her up and sits down on her bed with her. “Shh, Sophie it’s okay,” he says quietly and fondles through her hair softly.

“Lawa ouch,” she says and grabs his shirt.

“I know, love. I’m so sorry,” he whispers and places a kiss onto her head. Taron takes his time to calm her down and softly holds her tight. After a while, he goes looking for his girlfriend who’s in the kitchen drinking. Fuck now she would be really mad. “Babe?” he asked softly.

“Don’t you call me babe again. I’m beyond pissed now.” she spits out and takes a huge gulp of whatever it was she was drinking.

“I… I’m sorry I made you feel bad,” he says slowly and wrings his hands nervously.

She leans back and chuckles with a blank expression. “You’re always sorry, Taron.” she waves him over and he comes over hesitantly. “You know there’s only one way to apologize,” she says grabbing him harshly through his trousers and opens her legs.

Taron winces softly at her tight grip and nods. He knew his words meant nothing to her. Not anymore.

“Get down,” she says harshly and Taron does, praying his daughter didn’t come downstairs.

-

The next day Taron and Sophie dress up to visit Richard. Lara says goodbye to them and raises her eyebrows when Sophie says nothing. “Why won’t you say goodbye to your mum?” she asks harshly and Taron glares up at her.

“Not Mama,” she says and Taron flinches softly. Fuck.

Lara looks at him angrily. “That’s all your fault. She wouldn’t even know if you didn’t tell her,” she says and slaps him hard on his cheek.

Sophie screams and hides behind Taron who tries to stay calm. “Sophie say goodbye,” he says firmly through gritted teeth and she does.

“We should give her up for adoption,” she whispers harshly.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Taron asks, shocked. “She is my daughter.”

“That’s exactly the problem,” she growls and steps closer. “She needs to go away.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he asks in a whisper scream and ducks away from another punch to the face. Taron opens the door quickly and shakes his head. “Definitely not.” He picks her up and leaves their house, trying to ignore Lara’s pissed look. Oh shit, he was so fucked.

Taron buckles Sophie up, his cheek still burning, and gets the car started. He looks at Sophie whose lips are quivering and blinks his own tears away. “It’s okay,” he says grabbing her hand. His daughter shakes her head and he knows she’s right.

“Me away?” she asks timidly and Taron shakes his head furiously.

“Never, babygirl, never,” he says and a tear slips down his cheek.

“Hurts?” she asks sadly. 

“No, it’s okay.” he assures her and takes a deep breath.

-

When Richard opens the door he knows something went wrong… again. Taron looks upset and beyond exhausted, his left cheek was reddish and Sophie was hiding in his arms. “Hey, you okay?” he asks worriedly.

“Hey,” Taron says back tiredly. “I’m -.”

Sophie starts crying and reaches out for Richard. Rich takes her confused and worried, letting Taron inside. “Heyy, Soph, it’s alright,” he says softly and rocks her. He knew Sophie’s bond to him was way stronger than to Lara since she basically grew up from a baby with him. The toddler continues crying and he watches Taron worried while he takes off his shoes and jacket, contorting his face at the movement. He stumbles slightly and holds himself up at the wall. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m a bit dizzy,” he admits and knows it’s because of how hard Lara slapped him. Probably because he skipped dinner yesterday and breakfast this morning as well.

Richard nods and wraps one arm around him, holding up Sophie with the other one. He leads Taron to the sofa and gets a glass of water for him. Richard rocks Sophie calmingly and talks to her a bit. He plants a kiss onto her head and fondles over her soft curls. “Shh, everything’s alright,” he promises and wipes her soft round cheeks. He glances at Taron who’s shaking, barely able to hold up his glass. God, what the hell happened?

Sophie falls asleep exhausted in his arms after a while and Richard lies her down on the nearest armchair, covering her with a lovely knit blanket.

Taron puts down the glass and rubs his face exhausted. What the hell happened to his life? He barely recognizes Richard sitting down next to him and flinches hard, nearly jumping up, when he wraps his arms around him.

“Easy, it’s just me,” he says softly and Taron nods leaning against him. Richard holds him in a safe hug and feels Taron shaking in his arms.

“She pulled her hair and hurt her with the brush,” he says after a while not ready to admit the whole truth. “When I asked her to stop she threw the hairbrush into my face.” he sighs softly. “I mean it’s my own fault but I don’t want Sophie to get involved.”

Richard lets out a dark laugh. “This isn’t your fault, Taron. Asking someone to stop hurting your child isn’t wrong.”

Taron remains silent. “I… Richard, can I let her stay with you?”

“No.,” he says firmly.

Taron pulls back and looks at him hurt and a bit shocked. “I thought you’d help me,” he whispers. Could Richard turn against him now too?

“Which is what I’m doing. Sophie can stay but only if her dad stays too,” he says. “She needs you.”

“She’s better off without me.” he insists.

“Don’t take her father away from her. She’s already lost her mother,” he says bluntly and sees Taron’s eyes widen and fill with tears. “Taron… Don’t. Leave. Her. Alone.” he softly rubs his shoulder.

Taron sobs quietly and wraps his arms around himself. “I’m really the worst,” he whispers. “Richard, it’s not good for her to stay with me. I - I’m messing everything up a-and Lara is right, I deserve it.” he presses out. “I failed Sarah, I failed my new girlfriend and now I’m failing her.” he gestured to his sleeping angel.

“Taron, love, stop,” he said softly and shook his head. “You’re not failing anyone other than yourself. You need to take care of you.” he tries and wraps his arm around him. “You deserve so much better, you hear me?”

Taron just shakes his head but leans against him. “I miss her.” he chokes out and suddenly it all comes back.

“I know, I miss her too,” Richard says and holds him close. With Sarah everything was good, Taron was happy.

He looks up at him, tears running down his face, hopelessness in his eyes. “I just wish I could’ve saved her.”

Richard cups his face softly and fondles over his cheek. “You did everything you could,” he said firmly but understanding. Taron buries his face in his chest again and Richard holds him tight, fighting back his own sadness. He hates seeing Taron that messed up.

-

They spend the afternoon with Richard, some cuddle sessions for Taron and his daughter and they play with her. Richard sees Taron is more relaxed here with her than when he came over earlier. He makes them dinner watching worried how pale Taron becomes, picking around on his plate. Rich softly talks to him, encouraging him, making him eat. Richard gives his best to make both of them laugh, but he knows he has to get them out of there. Taron was fading away, he was thinner, exhausted, and pale. Sophie was crying at everything.

It’s in the evening when Richard realizes that Sophie is actually scared of Lara. She sits down on the floor crying and shakes her head when Taron says they have to go. Taron picks her up and dresses her up in her shoes and jacket, not really caring about her trying to push him away. As soon as he’s done she runs back to Richard and wraps her arms around his leg.

“Sophie, come on, we have to go,” he says with a pleading expression sighing a little.

“No!” she cries and holds onto Richard.

“Soph, come on, go to your dad.” he softly removes her and pushes her gently towards Taron who crouches down.

“No!” she sobs and shakes her head furiously.

“Sophie, stop it now. We have to go home,” he demands tiredly and looks at her tiny scared face, his own lips trembling.

“No. Lawa mean.” she insists and tries to walk away.

Taron softly grabs her hand and pulls her back. “Sophie, please. We really have to go home.” he groans and can barely look at her. He cups her face and softly fondles her cheeks, wiping the tears away. “Please don’t make it harder than it is already,” he begs her tiredly and feels tears burning in his eyes. He doesn’t want to go “home” either. It doesn’t feel like home to him.

“Don’t want to. Lawa… Me away.” she lets out between sobs and Taron shakes his head.

“She won’t make you go away, I promise,” he says and a tear falls down his cheek. “She can’t.”

Richard’s heart drops. What did he just hear?

“Daddy, please.” she sobs and clings onto him. Taron hugs her tightly and closes his eyes as the tears stream down his face. He forgets for a moment that he’s with Rich, needs to go back to someone who hates him but pretends to love him that way. He just holds his daughter, his whole world, tight to him, and sniffles into her hair.

Richard sits down next to them and wraps his arm around Taron securely. “She wants to send Sophie away?”

T just nods and leans onto him, needing him near. “She says Sophie is a problem because she’s not her child,” he whispers after a while.

“You’re staying here. Both of you.” Richard says firmly and pulls him close. “I won’t let you go back there, you two will only get hurt.”

“Richard, we can’t…just move in here,” he says weakly and looks up to him.

“Yes, you can,” he speaks and gets up picking up Sophie. “Now stop crying, angel, you’re staying here,” he speaks softly and plays with her hair.

“Daddy?” she asks a bit panicked, making Taron realize he could never just leave her here with Rich. He trusted Richard with his life and he was right, leaving her here wouldn’t solve the problem.

“I’m here,” Taron says and gets up. “It’ll be okay,” he promises and places a tiny kiss onto her cheek.

Richard calms her down and dresses her up in one of the pajama sets she has in his place for some sleepovers. He settles her in bed and tucks her in, saying goodnight to her, and Taron does the same. Sophie is already half asleep, exhaustion taking over.

He closes the door and pulls Taron into a gentle hug. His best friend buries his face in his chest and holds onto him tightly. Richard remains silent, just holding him close.

“I’m so sorry I pulled you into this,” he says quietly.

“Stop it with that bullshit,” he answers. The doorbell rings twice and Taron flinches looking up scared. “Stay here,” he says firmly and walks towards the door quickly. He opens the door and looks into Lara’s mad face.

“Where are that asshole and his stupid kid?” she spits out.

“Taron and Sophie are somewhere safe,” he says and looks at her holding back his anger. “Somewhere safe from you, so stop pissing me off and. fuck. off.” he speaks firmly looking at her cold.

“He’s here right?” She wants to step inside but gets stopped by Richard.

“One step further and I’ll call the police telling them everything you did. Every. damn. thing.” he threatens her and she takes a step back. “It’s over, Lara. You lost something damn precious there.” Richard barely slammed the door closed when he suddenly felt Taron falling into his arms.

“Thank you,” he speaks softly

“Of course,” he says and smoothes over his hair. He wraps his arms around him again and holds him close.

-

A bit less than three years later it’s Sophie’s fifth birthday. Taron and she moved in fully, Sophie had a beautiful room while Taron stayed with Richard. They both took care of her, whenever one was working the other one took over. Taron had seen his daughter becoming happier and more trusting again. He saw how good Richard took care of her and he felt safe around him.

Richard and Taron became closer than they already were so it didn’t really surprise any of them when Taron decided to kiss him a few months ago, being able to trust again.

It was Christmas evening, Sophie was already in bed. They sat on the floor collecting all the wrapping paper underneath the tree when their hands touched and Taron grabbed it. They looked at each other for a long moment and Taron’s eyes had filled with tears. Richard caught a tear with his thumb and softly fondled it away looking at him questioning.

“I never felt so safe before.”

Six little words that deepened the bond between them and made Taron brave enough to kiss him sweetly, in their new home, surrounded by Christmas lights and the wrapping paper all over the floor. It was perfect to them and when they pulled back Taron wasn’t the only one with tears in his eyes.

Sophie was more than happy with that change and started calling Richard her dad.

Looking back Taron knows he came a long way and he was more than happy that he ended up with Richard and Sophie. They meant everything to him.

“Happy birthday, baby girl,” Taron says smiling.

“Our little angel is already five.” Richard pokes her cheek and she giggles happily, blueish-green eyes shining brightly as Richard fondled over her curls.

Taron looks at him happily and connects their lips softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he answers smiling.


End file.
